


Such a Dad

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Peter's weird and New life [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Discovery, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Irondad, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Protective Avengers, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Clint Barton, Uncle Sam Wilson, Uncle Steve Rogers, mean Aunt May, spiderson, uncle bruce banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: A argument with May and Peter finds him self in Tony's home. No were else to go he tries to be as calm and level headed as he can but with the whole of the avengers around him parenting the ever loving heck out of him what will he do.Tony's such a dad and the avengers tease him about it.((Summaries make me cry))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Screw infinity war. not dealing with it.
> 
> First story, cant do summaries, please help me. read it.

"What the FU-" Thats all Peter remembers as he stood in his bed room, watching his aunt's lips move in what could only be described as a hissy fit. He knew she was screaming, saying every swear under the sun, he knew he should talk-say anything. Try to calm her down even if he knew it was just going to lead to more screaming. Peter took a deep breath, trying to calm his anixety as sound soon came back to him. "-lying to me all this time! I didn't raise a liar Peter Benjamin Parker. I don't house them either! Get out. Pack your things-get out" she points at him, he gulps, looking for his words to calm her down.

"Aunt May please-" He stumbled back as a force hit his face, he blinked in disbelief. It hadn't hurt, not with his strength, but the shock had him trembling and in tears.

"I'm no aunt to a liar!" She yells, moved further into his room, gripping Peter's mask in her hands and shaking it. "Running around and attacking people Peter-You almost killed people on that ferry Peter-call one of your 'super hero friends' and get out of my apartment!" She screeched, chucking the mask at his face. Peter caught it and turned to grab his school bag and a random duffle. He was quick, chucking clothes into his bag as well as his phone and laptop charger before turning and putting on the mask. He gave one more look at May as he grabbed his bags and Laptop, She stood her ground tears running down her face as she still yelled. He felt his own pool in his eyes as he turned and jumped out the window and made his way to a building not to far from where Avenger's tower once stood. Standing on the building he rubbed furiously at his eyes and sobbed slightly. He ran through a list of people he could contact in his head.

' _Ned? no, he's going away for the summer with his family. MJ? She would probably kill him for asking to stay round...that leaves-_ ' Peter shuddered and sobbed ever so slightly as he breathed deeply and gulped back another sob. "Karen....Call Mr.Stark" He mumbles, the suit's A.I immediately complied in a chipper voice that soon switched to that of a sarcastic familiarity that was Tony freaking Stark.

"What Kid? Suit to awesome, I know I out did my self this time and-...woah did I make you cry from how amazing the suit was? Shi-oot kid come on be a big boy and use your words." Tony starts, his once cocky smile falling to be replaced with that of a almost concerned frown. "...Kid. Under-roos?....Pete? Peter?" He calls a little, and that did it. Peter broke down in front of his hero, gross childish sobs racked his body as he tried to talk. "Stay put kid, I'll be right there. Breath ok?" Tony's voice ordered and Peter tried to obey but just couldn't get his words out.

"Aunt May-I-Spiderman-" He sobbed more "Hit me-kicked me out-I don't-" He sobbed more as Tony hushed him through the phone.

"Talk when you aren't having a P.A kiddo, don't want you passing out from low oxygen levels" Tony's voice held comfort and calmness that the man was no where close to feeling. This kid, someone who 2 weeks before had turned down a place to stay and a spot on the Avengers was in tears begging for help. He heard the word hit and his blood pressure skyrocketed and the only thoughts in his head was 'If she touched that kid I'm going to leave a giant iron man shoe print in her face' She may have been the ' _hot aunt'_ but something had happened.

"T...Tony" Peter whispered out and there it was, Tony wasn't letting this kid breakdown like this. He was there in minutes and was immediately greeted to the sight of Peter Fucking Parker, standing on a roof, Duffle bag in one hand, laptop in the other and a old ruck sack hanging off his shoulders. His mask may have been on but Tony could still hear the sobs from the phone call and the distance between them. And in that moment Tony realized one thing and that was he had no fucking clue how to comfort a crying child.

"Heyyyyyyyy under-roo's" He started, immediately hating his voice. The phone hung up and he jumped out of his suit. Awkwardly he waved. "What's with the duffle bag? Going camping? Need a....fuck wait no don't say that word-that is a adult word shit wait fuck crap-" He face palms as for once, he was completely flustered and didn't know how to talk to someone. He stopped him self mid finger gun as he went to talk again only to freeze seeing peter take his mask off. A small, barely even there bruise was healing fast on his left cheek bone and Tony immediately rushed over and inspected his face. "What.Happened?" He questioned as he inspected him for anymore injuries.

"M-Mr.Stark" He mumbles and tries to rub away his tears, Tony beat him to it and rubbed them away. "I-I got the suit- I wanted to try it on. Aunt May-she wasn't home when I checked but I guess when I was changing she came back-She...She saw me in the suit-Freaked out-" Sobs wrecked his body and he tried to stop himself from looking so weak in front of his childhood hero.

"She kicked you out." Tony mutters, inspecting Peters brown doe eyes and frowns when he averts them. "She kicked you out and hit you." He finishes and his thoughts where confirmed by another heart breaking sob. "Oh Kiddo" He pats his head, not sure what else to do. "I'm gonna call Happy. He'll bring a car round and we'll head to the compound." He mutters and flinches when Peter shakes his head no.

"I can't make you do that Mr.Stark" He mumbles and shakes his head. "You'd be put out-I can't-" Tony covers his mouth with his hand.

"Cars been orders. Happy's on his way and you already have a room." He chuckles. "Besides. I'm a billionaire." He shrugs non-plussed and thinks as he looks around. "Should probably give you a run down on what's going down since the last two weeks have been a fun little game of Avenger guess who." At Peters look of confusion Tony grinned. "So....The original team of dumbasses are back together. Thor's got a sweet hair cut and Banners totally trying to get together with our in house Spider mama." He grinned as Peter's eyes widen, tears where still leaving tracks on his face but the distraction seemed to be working. "And before you ask. Yes Stars and stripes is back and he has a iron fisted scarecrow following him around. Emphasis on the scare." That got a watery giggle from the boy as a car beeped and a very annoyed Happy Hogan stood waiting at the bottom. "Mask on and time to drop kiddo!" Tony grinned shrugging as the boy rolled his eyes. Tony winked. "See you at the compound." With that Tony was in his suit and flying back home.

*********************

Steve sat rubbing his head tiredly, looking at the new accords with exhausted eyes. He was glad to see that Tony's changes would benefit the whole team. As well as Ross being removed as the Accords handler. That little bit turned over to a 'Director Coulson' He didn't want to think about this man sharing Phil Coulson's last name. It was too many memories in a short amount of time. A grunt escapes him as he feels a weight leaning on him and sound of a loud whining groan above him made him chuckle.

"Capppppp" Clint's voice echo's off the walls.

"What Clint. Can't you see I'm reading?" He'd read the accords over a hundred times before signing it but he still wanted to check he hadn't made a mistake and signed away his life. Clint grumbled darkly.

"Tony ran out of a sparring match with me. He answered his damn phone and was being cocky and then he got all 'Are you ok? kiddo kid pete' and then just kinda bolted. Do you think he's a dad? OH MY GOD I can dad talk with him. I need to tell Scott!" He bounced a little and Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he's not a dad. That would be common knowledge around the world if that was the case." Steve assured with a chuckle. "Don't forget that kid....Spider...Spider..." Steve struggled for the name. "Queens boy" He tried to elaborate but couldn't find his words, he clicked his figers. "Tony called him Under-roo's...but that can't be it-"

"His name is Spiderman Sprangles." Steve and Clint looked up as Tony walked into the room. A few bags from...A lego store...in his arms. Clint bounced more. "We are having a guest, PG Language please. I don't want him tainted." Tony warns and that does it. Clint starts to sing happily.

"Tony's a dad to a little Spiderman!" The lines repeated over and over again and Tony looked to Steve in annoyance.

"Control your toddler. I can't deal with hyper children-" He chuckles at his own joke. "And no Clint. I'm not a dad, SpiderMan needs help, Family drama of the fun kind. I'm giving him a place to live and a way of life for a while. Do not bother him until I give the go ahead ok?" He sighed warily then looks at Cap quietly before indicating with his head to follow. Steve did so quickly leaving Clint by him self.

"What's going on Tony. You don't just take in kids" Steve started and glanced at the smaller man, he seemed jumpy and overly snappy. He gave a curios head tilt at the...10 bags of lego's in his arms. "Sure this isn't your kid. No shame, Promise" He swears and almost laughs as Tony splutters and gasps.

"No! No not even close-I mean if I were his dad I would-No stop that look Capsule. Spiderman is a 15 year old boy. His only family found out about this and freaked out, kicked him out on the streets and wanted him to fend for him self. I'm only telling you this because **A.** I suck at comforting people and **B.** You mother hen so many people that I'm sure the moment you hear a sob from his room you'll break his door down to make him cookies." Tony gave him a brief glance. "And no. I'm not giving you anymore details. his Identity his rules, don't push him or so help me I'll paint your shield as hello kitty and cover it in Barbie stickers" He threatened and Steve rolls his eyes.

"So...The Legos?" He asks, Tony gives a sheepish smile as they arrive. They were in the room next to Bucky's and his room, "He's between me and Buck?" He asked shocked, Tony glances at him.

"He's on par with your strength and his speed and ability are a challenge and a half. If the kid has a panic attack I need my strongest two to help him" He says seriously. Opening the door, Steve glances around in confusion, the room was decorated as nerds paradise. Star wars stickers covered the walls as well as over movie references. Steve looked confused as Tony shrugs. "He's a nerd. Also, Yes Lego's. He might be 15 biologically but I think maturity wise he's like...4." He teased glad he wasn't there to defend him self. "Now move. We gotta put these around the room." He says excitedly. Steve rolls his eyes and helps line up all the kits on the floor, Steve rolls his eyes. "Not a word" Tony warns, glaring at him and Steve chuckles.

"Such a dad" He whispers to him self before standing up and walking to the door. Jumping a little as FRIDAY's voice echo's through the building.

"Baby Cheeks has entered the building sir" She announces and Tony burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh I forgot about that! He's gonna be so embarrassed-" He gets up and claps a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Lets go gently bully the child into unpacking and eating." He grinned cockily at Steve and slid past him. Steve follows behind, seeing the small framed man at the end of the hall being surrounded by the other avengers Steve almost sprinted forward to pull them back. Tony beat them to it, Clint's voice rang over Tony's as he tried to get people to move away.

"Are you his kid? You're totally his kid, look at the way Tony's moving. Totally daddying the ki-" Natasha's hand reached out and spread over his mouth. She looked at Tony quietly, then Spiderman. By now Steve had a running tally of who was at Spiderman's arrival.

_**Bucky.** _

_**Natasha.** _

_**Clint.** _

_**Sam.** _

_**Wanda.** _

_**Vision.** _

Steve decided not to ask where Thor and Bruce were as they usually disappear for a few hours on end, he did however take note that Sam was giving the poor boy a glare that held nothing but annoyance.

"Sam, back down" Steve ordered, Tony looked over in gratitude. "Tony get him situated. I'll explain what's going on and then if you want you can join us for food" He directs the last of the sentence to the younger hero who nods gently and follows Tony down the hall. Steve counted down for the questions to be fired at him.

"Who is he?" (Bucky)

"Is he staying here for long?" (Natasha)

"Tony's got a kid?! How come no one said so?!" (Wanda)

"Oh my god not that kid, he talks so much" (Sam)

Steve rubbed his head in frustration and looked over the group, with a hand up to hush them he sighs. "SpiderMan will be staying here for the time being as there has been a problem with his home life. That is all I know. Now will two of you like to help me cook something warm for the kid? He might need it." Steve glances around as Wanda, Sam and Vision wonder off looking comfortable with the explanation for now. A look to the last three showed they were no where near happy with the short story but he shrugged, that was all he knew until the kid and Tony said otherwise.

"Steve. Can we trust him?" Bucky asked him with his flesh hand resting on Steve's shoulder. A small smirk tugged on Steve's face and he shook his head.

"Apparently he's a lot like I was at his age-" He almost laughed as Bucky let out a loud groan. "-But yes, we can trust him. Can't keep that mask on forever." He shrugged and walked to the kitchen. "Let's get cooking, I want him to know people out side of Tony can cook. Lord knows he probably got food poisoning from Tony if he tried cooking for him." Clint and Nat share a look and follow behind the two supersoilders, stew was going to take some time.

************

Peter sat on the bed, staring down at his hands as Tony potted around the room. Putting shirts away and trousers, teasing lightly as he found a pair of Ironman Pj's. "I'm flattered under-roo's." He glanced at the boy and frowned, placing the pj's down on the dresser and moving to the boy. He was quick to take the mask off of Peter's head and rub his hair a little, the curls in his hair fluffing up as he did so. "Pete. Look at me" Tony orders, looking the boy over, it took a few moments to have him look at Tony but when he did Tony's heart shattered. The boys eyes were blood short and filled with tears, worry and rejection and all Tony wanted to do was fly back to queens and yell at his aunt. "Can you pack your undies away and join us for food?" He asks gently and watches Peter take a watery breath.

"Aunt May...." He mumbles and leans into Tony who wraps an arm around him and hushes him. "They don't know who I am...Tony I don't...." He continued to hush him and rub calming circles in his back.

"Peter, you can't wear your mask all the time. They'll find out anyways so why not get it over with? Besides. I think Cap would kick my butt for letting you hide away" He mutters rubbing Peter's head again, making the boy chuckle lightly.

"Fine....sorry for making you do this Mr-" Tony cut him a look and he closed his mouth. "Can I get changed. I'm in nothing but boxers under here." He mutters and looks as red as a tomato. Tony grins and teases him lightly.

"Only if its into those Ironman jammies." He jokes and watches Peter groan loudly, and wave him out of the room. Tony grins more "I'll buy the whole set! Cap'll love it" He jokes, leaving and waiting in the hallway. A nervous pit in his stomach as he waits for Peter to leave his room.


	2. Meeting some Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete meets a few and speculation begins on why he is here, Steve can't cook apparently.

To say Peter was stunned was an understatement. Shocked, numb those kinds of words they worked but didn't grasp the whole situation. Not even 4 hours ago Peter was happily chatting to Aunt May on the phone about what food they were going to eat that night and now here he is, wearing a lose pair of black trousers and a random Star wars shirt in side of the compound, about to go out and meet the Avengers as Peter Parker. Science nerd, geeky teenage boy with a serious need to head through puberty, and not as Spider-Man. To say he wasn't sure how to feel was laughable especially when he was faced with the reality of the situation, with a heavy sigh he walks over to his door, shaky hands go to open the door only for it to do so it's self. To say he jumped-Never mind.

"Mr. Parker, please meet at the kitchen. Boss and the others are preparing stew and have requested you join them." Friday's voice spoke through the room causing Peter to sigh in slight relief.

"R-right let him know I'm on my way now" He mutters and makes his way out of the room, his sneakers lightly tapping on the floor as he followed Friday's directions to the kitchen. He almost laughed at the sight of Captain Freaking America dressed in a bright pink frilly apron with ' ** _I'm about to Spat-u-love you_** ' printed on it, The winter solider seemed to be openly teasing him and Tony was taking pictures.

"Come on Cap, Lemme spat-u-love you" Tony teased a bit as he grabbed another handful of what looked like cut up peppers from the bored. Steve's hand came down fast on his hand making Tony yelp and shake his hand. "Ice-cube 2.0 stop your boyfriend from hitting me, that's bullying-Oh...hey kiddo" Tony stops his playfulness and smiles weakly at Peter who waved awkwardly. The group in the kitchen froze and looked at the young teenager in the doorway, a soft gulp escaped him as he looked at Tony for help.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rodgers. Call me Steve, You're Spider-Man right?" Steve asks, turning the heat down low and walking over to the teen who tensed under his approach and gaze. "Not planning to steal my shield again right?" He joked lightly and Peter glanced at Tony again in a more frantic look.

"Stevie, you're gonna make the kid wet him self, back off" Bucky's voice echo'd around the room and Tony walked over to Peter, giving him a slight nudge and indication to his head Tony gave a deep sigh and nods a little.

"Y..Yes-yeah. I'm Spider-Man urm....Peter..it's urm.." He goes quiet and looks at the two men staringat him, "urm...did I do something...?" He asks lightly, slightly gripping Tony's sleeve in his hand. Steve and Bucky share a look before Steve coughs into his hand and shakes his head.

"No...no. We just didn't realise you were so young-Not that there is anything wrong with that-just...you know arent your-" He stopped him self and a look of realisation crossed his face.

"Never mind. Here I'm making Chicken and pepper stew, why not give it a taste and then you, Tony and Byck can go meet the others ok?" He asked gently, Peter stiffly nodded and walked over to the counter cautiously. Steve grinned and skimmed up a small amount into a spoon and handing it to Peter, with an encouraging nod he watches as Peter takes a bite and coughs a little from the taste.

"w-wow urm..it's good I-I urm" He coughed a little more and Bucky took the spoon and took a taste before gagging.

"Jeez Stevie, did you dump the whole salt shaker into the stew or what?" Bucky coughed a little and handed Peter a glass of water and drank his own. Steve pouted and huffed.

"I only added 3 table spoons" Steve mutters "Just like the recipe said-" Tony snatched the paper off the desk and broke into a fit of chuckles.

"Oh wow, Steve. It says 3 tea spoons. TS means Tea Spoons and TBS stands for Table spoons" He teases "I think we should order a pizza and be done with it." Tony says nodding to him self. "Friday order the usual-Pete what do you want?" Tony pauses looking at the teen who is chugging his glass of water down greatfully. Pausing to breath he looks at Tony.

"Cheese?" He asks tentivly and Tony nods and stretches a little, going to Peter and snaking an arm around his shoulders he calls.

"So that's 9 Cheese Pizza's for the Soilder boy's and Baby cheeks, 2 hawwian's for clint and Sammy, 2 meat feasts for Spider mom and Green bean, and 3 Mushroom delux's for me and Thor and whatever Wanda and whoever wants." He says chuckling and Peter looks shocked, Tony grins. "Don't looked freaked out, 3 pizza's each for you 3 because you have a crazy appatite between you 3" Tony says shrugging and dragging the boy with him. "Lets go Pete, we have to annoy a bird brain or two-" Steve's strong arm stopped him along with Bucky's gaze.

"Tony. You should let the kid stay and talk, Can't just rush him off-" Steve warns but is cut off by Peter's soft voice.

"It's ok Mr Ro-Steve. I want to meet everyone-I should right...urm...let them know they don't have to call me 'kid' or Spider-Man" He assures gently and Tony sticks his tongue out at Steve but almost jumps in surprise as Bucky's arm linked into Peter's.

"Tell me about those webs, They clogged up my old arm a bit. Can we use them to get some pranks on the others?" He whispers something into Peter's ear and has the teen chuckling a little with a nod. Tony flaps his arms as Bucky walks off with Peter, acting almost like they knew each other for years not minutes.

"What the heck under-roo's!? Get back here and argue with cap about socialising!" Tony complains, Steve's chuckle makes him turn with a heated glare.

"Relax Tony. Bucky's great with kids. Peter will be fine." He says gently and indicates to the pot of ruined stew. "Want to help clean this or-.....and you've run off to the lab, if course" Steve stares at the empty kitchen and shakes his head with a chuckle.

*******************

Bucky and Peter chatted happily about life, Peter had told him about his life at Midtown Tech, how he was on the Decatholone team and how he'd accidently figured out he could climb walls. All the talking had the boy almost walk streight into Sam's back. Sam turned and glanced at the boy with a blink. "...Bucky....you....you didn't kidnap a child did you-I know you used to-" Bucky's glare had him go quiet for a moment and Peter almost laughed at the fact that Sam hadn't realised what was going on.

"Peter Parker, Age 15, Born and raised in Queens New York. Legal Gaurdian unknown. Peter is smart on a Tony and Bruce field and matches strength, speed and stamina of me and Stevie. Be nice to Peter or I won't be kind to you" Bucky threatens and Peter gulps a little. Sam's hands raise jokingly and he rolls his eyes.

"So like....Tony your dad or what?" Sam asks and Peter splutters a little and shakes his head in denile. "Then what, he your new legal gaurdian?" He questions and Peter pauses, shaking a little he shrugs a little.

"I...I don't know. He kinda just...took me in" He mutters looking at his hands. The phantom pain of May's hand replayed itself onto his cheek and he almost flinched at the thought. "...Just family drama.." He mumbles and looks at his feet, Sam's voice brought him back from his thoughts and he glanced up. "Sorry...could you rep-"

"I was asking if you wanted to com play some Mario-cart. Bucky needs to be taught and Clints on some big kick that he's the best ever" Sam's voice is soothing and calm and all Peter wants to do is listen but a pit in his stomach made him stop for now. Bucky looks at him and frowns, that makes Peter feel guilty and almost agree instantly. "It's ok, I mean if you're scared Bucky will kick your butt-" Peter shakes his head a little.

"It's not that...I'm just tired...Maybe I'll just go rest for a bit" He mutters and shuffles away. Bucky's arm is around him in minutes stopping him from moving and making him wither a little.

"You can rest by watching me destroy them at this game." He insists, pushing him forwards a little, Sam looks ready to stop him but Peter sighs shaking his head.

"I'll watch....but I really don't want to play ok?" He says softly and Bucky's smile has Sam blinking in shock. The three soon made their way to the front room.

*******************

Tony and Steve wandered into the front room with pizza's in hand, a raised eyebrow at each other as yells errupted from the front room. "Come on Snowflake, just a bit more and maybe you'll get 3rd" Clint's teasing voice is heard over the noise. Tony rolls his eyes and wanders in, pausing at the sight of Peter, Clint and Bucky all playing Mario cart. From the looks of it Peter was in first, Clint second and Bucky 5th.

"Oh what will we do with all of these pizza's Steve. No one here seems to be hungry. Guess we'll just-" Tony squeaks as Sam ran over to grab the food. The entire front room had turned to grab the food, Clint running past others to grab his. Peter seemed to hover awkwardly behind everyone and Tony smiled. "Under-roo's I need help in the lab, grab your pizza's and follwo me" He says gently as he watches Peter grab three boxes. Steve looked ready to intervene.

"Tony, shouldn't he eat with the team?" He questions and Tony shakes his head a little, Peter glances over and whispers gently.

"I...don't like....eating in front of people" He mutters a little and Steve pauses before nodding. "Ok, but young man tomorrow at breakfast you better eat in here" Steve starts his lecture, something normal, happy, excitable Peter would listen to and agree with but he wasn't feeling like that. He just shrugged a little and Steve frowns a bit as Tony drags Peter away.

"Ok. So bets on why the kids here. I'll go first - He really is Tony's biological son." Clint says excitedly, Bucky looked interested but waited for others to cast their votes.

"I agree with Clinton, what other reason does one take in a teenager so close to adulthood" Thor asks.

"No way, betting Pete's on the run from someone, saw the way he flinched as I brought up family. Maybe he's on the run from 'em" Sam says thoughtfully.

"Someone hurt him. Stark took him in" Bucky says and the group turned to him. "He has a healing bruise on his left cheek bone. Miniscule but that is probably because it was done a few house ago. He flinches at the mention of family, seems reluctant to talk about such manners and hovers around Stark like a lost puppy. He clearly trusts him most" He pauses. "We protect him. Question Stark about it." He says seriously and the group nod as they eat their pizza's.

*********************

Tony and Peter watched the conversation on one of Tony's screens and Peter bit back a few choice swears. "Seriously. Can't keep a secret round here" Tony mutters with a chuckle as Peter glares slightly and huffs out a chuckle.

"Guess not. Think I can avoid them-" He squeaks as a cough echo's through the kitchen. Bruce stood holding his pizza box and a sheepish smile.

"Sorry guys, mind if I join?" He asks, directing his question more to Peter who almost immediatly nods. Bruce smiles gently and sits next to Peter, his oversized sweater almost covering his hands as he looked at a few of his holograms infront of him.

"So what are you working on?" He asks, seeing Peter's webshooters on screen. "My urm...webshooters....they've been a bit testy when it comes to aim and web out put...Tony's helping me get them back to working order" Peter mumbles as Bruce nods. Both eating a slice of their pizza's, Tony grins.

"Why don't you two work on making some webs whilst I start some suit repairs yeah?" Tony asked and grinned as they both nodded. Almost immedately going into formula's and the like. Tony smiled. ' _Yeah...the kid'll be fine_ ' He thinks as he walks over to a closed off sector and messaged Pepper about what was going on and needing papers in for legal gaurdian ship. ' _...Maybe I'll humour Clint with proof he's not mine'_ Tony grins a little at the thought and shakes his head. ' _Later_ ' He thinks once more beofre working into the night, Bruce and Peter following suit.


	3. Aunt May makes contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff. Ticklish Peter and the Fraise is catching on. Tony's taking things into consideration.

It's been a week. A week of living with the Avengers, a week of no school, no contact with his friends...no contact with May. Peter wouldn't admit that he missed her, he wouldn't admit that he woke up at night expecting to see his bedroom or that when he woke up in the mornings the smell of burnt toast and loud out of tune singing to some random 80's song. He wouldn't admit he missed her bad cooking, her long awkward goodbyes before he headed off to school or the embarrssing kisses on the head when they were shopping if he spotted friends from school. He missed her. He hated that he missed her, hated that she was so ok with just leaving him out in the rain because he could climb walls and protect people. Hated that she probably hadn't even-

**_You are the dancing queen_ **

**_Young and sweet_ **

**_Only sevente-_ **

He jumped from his bed recognising the ring tone and picked up the phone immedately. She was the only one with a personalised ringtown like that, she got it so he wouldn't ignore it. "Aunt May!" His voice held despiration as he waited in antipitation for her to talk.

"Peter." He voice was cold, unloving. Peter's heart stopped and his feet starting moving.

"M-May please talk to me. What do you want from me-what's going on?" His voice shook as he talked, his free hand twisting in a clockwise action as he moved. He didn't know where he was walking he wasn't paying attention. "Please talk to me!" He shrieked a little, as the silence was deafening.

"I want you to stay away from me Peter, I want you to get away from the avengers. I want you to live on the streets where you belong because you're nothing but trash that fights people for fun and games. I wish I wasn't related to some freak of nature-" Peter's phone was snatched from his hands and put on speaker before he could stop it. He glanced up with teary-when did he start crying?- eyes and almost broke down there as Steve fucking Rodgers puts his phone on speaker. "-I wish I never took you in Peter. I wish I hit you harder-wish I'd done more to teach you not to do this. Being a hero is not what you are, you're nothing but a waste of space and oxygen and I hope you know tha-" Steve hung up the phone and Peter let out a loud gut renching sob.

"NO!" He yelled trying to grab the phone. He felt arms around him but he pulled strongly against them, breaking the hold immedately. "No! I DIDN'T GET TO TALK TO HER-I NEED TO TALK TO HER-" He started to hyperventalate. He couldn't hear anyone but stronger arms gripped him, held him in place no matter how hard he thrashed. Steve's lips moved constantly, phone sliding in his pocket as he moved his arms to help restrain the boy by his shoulders. He realised he was being carried backwards and that freaked him out more. "LET ME GO-I NEED TO TALK TO HER-PLEASE" Sobs racked his body as he struggled more. He saw the entrance of his bedroom behind Steve, the door closing on a concerned group of Avengers trying to look in.

"-ete, please." Bucky's voice rang above him as he felt the super soilder move onto the bed and rest himself against the headboard. He held the boy against him as he struggled. Steve still trying to calm him down.

"Shh...Pete please. Tony'll be here soon and then we'll talk ok, but we need you to calm down son." Steve tries, Peter went to yell immedately but was silenced by Bucky's flesh hand run through his hair. "We need you to breath ok? We need you to calm down." He tried to match his breathing to Steve's. The soilder smiled in return and continued. "Everything's ok. You're safe, nothing is going to happen" He mutters and around 10 minutes of deep breathing, hair petting and embarrsing nicknames later Peter was calm, a fragile silence took over the room.

"I'm here. I'm here!" Tony's voice shatters it, Peter looks over and sniffled and Tony swears his heart stopped at the red eyed boy in a super soilder's death grip. "I had Friday play the audio back, got a set of lungs on you Under-roo's." Tony jokes lightly, his eyes not leaving Peter's. "I'm so sorry kid" He comes over to the end of the bed, a glance at Bucky to let him hug the child, arms stretched out slightly. Bucky grunts pulling Peter closer to his chest.

"No. I think I'll keep the punk. He's small and smells like raspberry's, better then Stevie" Bucky teased light as Tony and Steve let out _'_ _offended gasps_ ' both talking at once.

"Pete you traiter. It's _**blue**_ berrys not **_rasp_** berrys!" Tony's voice calls out.

"I am so much better at hugs then Peter!" Steve argues smirking.

"Liars" Bucky mutters, his breath on Peter's neck making him squirm. He hated to admit he was ticklish. "I'll trade him. Batch of those gooey chocolate brownies from the diner on fifth for the ticklish toddler in my arms" Bucky bargained, metal hand tracing lightly over Peter's ribs causing the teen to intake a breath and wither under it's touch. He held back a laugh as best he could. Tony and Steve's face shared the same shit-eating grin as they looked him over and he just knew Bucky was wearing his own.

"Oh I don't know. Doesn't seem very ticklish to me Jerk" Steve's voice holds a light laugh and tease as he reached for Peter's bare feet abd brushed his thumb over it. Peter immedately regretted ignoring them about wearing socks in the tower as he almsot lost it there. Steve's grip on his foot was strong and he couldn't pull away.

"No stop you can't-" Peter tried to argue with them only to have Steve and Bucky up their tickling tactics. Tony's voice comes from beside him as his hand reached behinds Peter's knees.

"No, defiantly not ticklish" He teases more and tickles under them. That was it, Peter lost his composure and was a wiggling mess of laughter and begging to end it. "Oh no wait guys I think we were wrong. Defiantly a wiggling ticklish toddler," Tony laughs as Peter troes to move away more.

"Ok, trade is agreed then?" Bucky asks as he finds a perticularly ticklish spot on the boy's ribs as the boy twists in his hold. With a nod from Steve and Tony he released the boy who was still a little ball of giggles as the others followed suit. Tony smirked a little as the boy still giggled, Tony grabs the boy into his arms. He continued to giggle loudly as Tony holds him, glad to see that he'd forgotten the reason for his sadness.

"Right giggle box. Why don't you and Clint go play some Mario-cart with Sam ok? I need to talk to the soilder boys about something." Peter gives a little grumble as he is released from Tony's hold and shoo'd out of his own room.

"...His aunt" Steve starts once he's away from them and Friday clears them to talk, Tony turns to them with a grim look on his face.

"I origanally thought she was a sweet women, cute. Trusting..." He pauses. "She found out, wacked him across the face and then kicked him out of his house because ' _she doesn't house liars_ ' and....he's like a son to me...I'd do anything for him Steve...Barnes. I'd die for that boy" He finishes and sighs a little. Steve and Bucky smile at him gently and Tony looks away with a huff. "Not word to Bird bro's or Antman" He mutters and stands awkwardly. "I'm applying for legal gaurdian ship for him, I just need proof of abandonment...but I think..." He sighs, Steve looks at him.

"You think what?" He asks gently and Tony looks at Peter's window quietly.

"....That...I might humour the notion of him being my....like actual kid.." Bucky's eyes snap to him in confusion. "just humouring him!" he defends him self and glances over. Bucky's got a shit eating grin that matches Steve's and before he can say anything they tease.

" _ **Such a Dad**_ " They chime together and Tony groans loudly.

"See I try to be serious and I deal with this bull!" Tony turns storming out in a pout. The two soilders smile at each other and leave to work on their own things.

************************

Tony watched the footage of Peter's break down, his heart clenching as he screamed for his aunt. He couldn't believe what he heard.

' _I want you to stay away from me Peter, I want you to get away from the avengers. I want you to live on the streets where you belong because you're nothing but trash that fights people for fun and games. I wish I wasn't related to some freak of nature_ '

"Freak of nature my ass." He qoutes in anger, his fist connecting with his table as he looked at the documents on his table. "I'll get these signed and have a chat with Aunty about how I feel...fucking stupid-" Tony jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned and saw Bruce looking sheepishly at him.

"Heared about Peter..." He pauses. "He going to be ok? I saw the footage....He's distressed" He says calmly and looks to Tony. "He needs to talk to someone Tony...you can't just tickle him to make him forget about something like that." He warns, Tony nods gently.

"I know Bruce...but he won't talk to just anyone. Bruce he's so...Peter" He groans and Bruce chuckles and looks at Tony with a knowing smile.

"Could try Stephan Strange?" Bruce suggests. "I mean, he's not a theropist but he's good to talk to. Helped me alot when I was....in a bad place. He helps Tony." Tony frowned gently and nods a little.

"I'll think about it...ok? But right now I want to go over this paper work...I know I know first time in history that Tony Stark wants to look at paper work." He holds his hand up. "Let me be, go be a green bean or something" He says smirking a little, Bruce rolls his eyes a little and leaves Tony to him self, but not before turning to Tony and repeating the fraise that was echoing around the compound.

" _ **Such.A.Dad**_ " Bruce teases, laughing as Tony throws a screw driver at him. 

"Bully!" Tony yells in annoyance and shakes his head, turning back to the paper work in front of him he starts signing a few things.

*******************

Peter's head rested lightly on Natasha's thigh as she ran her hand through his hair, humming softly. He almost laughed as he realised it was ' ** _itsy bitsy spider_** ' being hummed to him. He glanced up as the patting stops, a little pout on his face. She smiled down at him and chuckles. "Sorry. Just changing the channel" She mummers, taking a sip of her wine and changing the TV from a random kids show to a nature documentary and funnily enough it was a about spiders.

"Really?" He asks tiredly, Natasha smirks at him and resumes playing with his head. 10 minutes in and he was so close to falling asleep he almost sprang up when he felt hands on his sides and someone whispering to him. 

"Stay still." It hit him it was Clint's voice, groggily he glanced at the man who was smiling slightly at him. The hair petting hadn't stopped so he assumed Clint was just trying to get his attention. "I'll be taking you to down to train later. So after a nap I'll take you down" He eargerly informed Peter who just grunts, pushing Clint away. Clint moved towards his ribs but Nat's quick hand slapped him away.

"Take him tomorrow. He's had a rough day." She warns, Peter realises his eyes are drooping and he almost has a heart attack as he feels a soothing rub on his hands. "Hush. Bruce is just checking you didn't break anything this morning when you started...that" She mutters and Peter's eyes slit open slightly to see Bruce feeling his hands a little more before smiling towards Peter.

"Sorry Peter. I'll tell people to stop interrupting you both, you look exhausted. How long did you sleep last night?" He asks and Peter immedatly withers into Natasha's leg, trying to discretly hide his eyes from Bruce. He could feel his eyes boaring into his skin and Natasha's little ' _Tsk_ ' made him flinch a bit. He just wanted to sleep. "Friday. Baby Cheeks sleep schedual analasis, Code 030 Bruce 'Green Bean' Banner" Bruce demands and Peter groans lowly as the AI complies.

"Spider Baby has slept for 3 hours in the last 4 days. Recomending the 'nap time' protocol to insure he gets the reconmended amount of sleep" The AI chirps and Peter almost laughs at the sound of that, Clint does.

"Nap time? Whats that protocol Fri?" Clint asks before Banner can provide an answer.

"Spider Baby will be monitored in his room with a sleep schedual will be put in place with a caregiver watching over him as he naps. Boss reconmends 2 naps a day, late morning and early afternoon." The AI pause and continues cheerfully. "I also reconmend this protocol matched with Monitor the child Protocol 4" Peter let out a louder groan as the group nod. 

"Approve both Protocols. Natasha. Take his first nap, We'll get you in a few hours ok?" Banner says as Peter feels him self shoved up and towards his room with a dark grumble.

"Not a kid" He mumbles with a huff.


	4. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF ITS ALL FLUFF

Peter woke to soft mummers above him and a large hand running through the curls of his hair, his entire body felt ready to just relax into the touch and fall back asleep. He wasn't sure how long he'd had a 'nap' but he knew the hand in his hair wasn't Natasha's. "-You'd need to talk to him about it Tony." The voice said above him, Peter strained his ears and it took him some time to realise it was Bruce's hand running through his hair.

"Yeah but what if he gets offended that I even thought about it?" Tony asked, Peter laid still pretending to still be napping as he listened. "I just need him to sign the papers and then get a DNA sample. That's all." Tony's voice carried through the room and Bruce's chuckle rumbles over the bed and Peter almost melts. "He's been asleep for 3 hours. Nap times over, lemme wake him!" Tony complained with a huff.

"Tony, you built the protocol for a reason. He's clearly exhausted and he's barely awake right now." Bruce reasoned, looking into Peter's eyes. Peter paused and thought to him self.

' _When did I open my eyes?_ ' With the power and co-ordination of a child he rubbed his eyes and blinked lazily at the two men smiling down at him. "Wha..what's goin' on?" He slurred and Bruce only smiled bigger at him.

"Nothing Peter. Tony's just being a dad" Bruce mummered as he brought Peter further up his chest. The boy blinked in confusion.

"So o'essed with touchin' and naps..." Peter slurrs and tries to sit up, Bruce's arms hold him closer. "Lemme up." He gave a soft whine and Tony's laugh made him glare.

"Sorry kiddo, Bruce wants cuddles and I need you to listen without freaking out." Tony mummers and Peter frowns more at this. "Don't give me that look Peter" He warns.

"Not a kid. Don' need cuddles" Peter mumbles still trying to wake up. Bruce mumbles gently into his ear as he runs a hand through his head.

"It's important Peter." He mutters and Peter melts at the tone.

"Ok~" Tony clicks his knuckles and looks over at Peter, his heart melted at the sight of the kid cuddled into Bruce so relaxed and placid it made him want to scoop Peter up and cuddle him himself. He knew Peter wasn't five but he looked like it right now."So...as you know..I'm applying for gaurdianship of you Pete....but I want to do a DNA Test.....humour some people. If we are even remotely related it gives me a bit of a push against May." He says gently watching as he withered a little in Bruce's arms. "I know it's weird to think about but do you think you can agree? I won't be mad if you say no but it's just something-"

"I'll do it." Peter's voice squeaked out over Tony's babbling, making the man pause and look at him cautiously. "I...I'll do it.." Peter continues looking Tony in the eyes. "I-I mean, you can't do much worse then May right? And I think if anyone tries anything Cap'll smack them back to the forty's and-" He squeaked as Tony and Bruce hug him a little tighter.

"Peter. Shut up and stop being so kind hearted." Tony mummers and rubs his back a bit. "I'll bring the paper work up in a bit. Why don't you go shower and get dressed into some PJ's and meet in the kitchen. Dinner'll be ready soon and then it's Movie night" Tony says bouncing a little making Peter chuckle with Bruce. Wiggling out of their hold he heads towards his bathroom to shower, not bothering to ask them to leave as he trusted them not to do something stupid whilst he was ' _ **stark**_ naked' in the shower. He almost laughed at his own joke as he stripped and climbed in.

Bruce and Tony glanced at each other as they watched the charge pad into the bathroom, Tony's shit eating grin had Bruce slightly worried until he saw Tony go over to Peter's draws, pull out a set of personalised Spiderman pj's with ' ** _Spider Baby_** ' on the top and ' _ **Whack**_ ' on the butt of the pj pants, he then set them on the bed with a grin and then lock every draw apart from his underwear draw so Pete couldn't grab a diffrent pair out.

"He's actually going to kill you Tony." Bruce said matter of factly with his own grin. "He is going to kill you and then crawl in a hole out of embarrssment and it will be hilarious." Bruce said casually before getting up with a chuckle. "Come on. I don't want to be here when he steps out the shower" Bruce warns leading the cackling science bro out of the room.

*************

It was offical. Peter was going to kill Tony. He stood in his room staring at the Pj's on the bed and was about ready to kill him when he realised he couldn't open any draws but his underwear draw and all that was in there were Iron man boxers that Tony 'oh so lovingly' brought for him. "Fuck." Peter says in annoyance and almost had a heart attack when the AI talked above him.

"Spider Baby, Tony has requested you don't swear or and I quoute 'that ' ** _Whack_** ' won't just be written on the pj's' please refrain from swearing this is your only warning" Friday says with what Peter belives is delight.

"End me now" He mutters and grumpily gets dressed into the Pj's, his face as red as his suit as he found a pair of extreamly fluffy socks on the end with foxes all over them. "I need to remind him I'm not 4" He groans but leaves the room, shuffling down the hall and into the kitchen where the team all sat wearing diffrent Pj's.

Natasha was in a black satan nighty with a pair of booty shorts on just under them, she smiled at the sight of him and coo'd a little.

Steve and Bucky where in a matching set of flannel Pj bottoms, Steve had a well worn Captain America shirt on and Bucky had a woody the wood pecker shirt on. Both chuckled at Peter and Bucky pinched his cheek from his spot by the entrance.

Clint and Sam were both wearing Pj's covered in birds and eggs. Neither took notice of him as they argued over who wore it better.

Bruce was in a lose shirt with DNA on the front and on the back had 'EVOLUTION' on the back, his trousers had the word smash all across them. He chuckled at Peter and indicated to Tony.

Tony was matching Peter but instead of ' _ **Baby spider**_ ' on the front had ' ** _IronDad_** ' printed on it. He grinned impishly at Peter who flushed more and felt a warm feeling in his heart. "There he is!" Tony crones and walks over, slinging an arm around Peter he grins. "We can finally eat and watch a movie." He pauses and sends a shit eating grin at Peter. "Did you have trouble in the shower little guy? To much work for a little boy?" He teased and Peter glared playfully at Tony with a huff.

"At least I shower." Peter retorts and the team laugh as Tony splutters and gets ' _offended_ '. Whilst Tony tries to recover Peter pads over to Steve and looks at the food in front of him. "We order take out again huh?" He asks, getting a nod from the solider he grins and leans on his arm.

"Whats mine?" He asks and almost jumps as an entire box of chinease food is handed to him. "Did ya get me the whole menu?" Peter jokes and Steve laughs.

"Should of." He teases poking Peter's belly lightly. "To thin to be eating that much. Need to get your muscles up little man" Steve teased a bit more before the group moved into the front room. Peter was pulled over to Tony's personal chair, one that he usually spread him self out on so no one else could sit with him, but here he was sandwiched next to Tony freaking Stark and being pulled close to him to watch a random movie that Clint had chosen.

"Exorsist!" Clint cheers and the group roll their eyes. Peter felt his stomach drop, he might fight things on a daily basis but scary movies were not his thing. He didn't protest though, he didn't want to ruin the night.

************

Eating his food and watcing the movie Peter held his cool as best he could when something happened on screen that happened to scare him, he was doing well....that was until the girls head snapped all the way round. Peter's own head immedately burried into Tony's side with a whimper.

Tony, well...Tony almost had a heart attack at the sudden impact on his ribs until he heard a whimper, glancing down he almost coo'd at the sight of Peter Parker, Spider man, curled into him and whimpering at the sight of a horror film. A smile spread across his face as he noticed the others glance at the sound and melt at the sight.

"Fri pause the movie" He orders. Not seconds later the movie stops and Tony is running his fingers though Peter's hair. "Under-roo's why didn't you say you don't like horror movies?" Tony crooned as Peter just keeps his head burried into Tony, he took note that his shirt was quickly becoming damp with tears and that broke his heart. A look to Steve for help was all it took for the soilder to come over and rub Peter's back.

"Son, if this scares you we can watch something else? we can watch this anytime but if this scares you we don't have to watch this. We all have film types we can't watch" Steve reasons, Peter's body just shook more as sobs racked his body and Steve looked a little panicked, Peter mumbled something but no one could make it out. Not even Bucky and Steve with their super hearing could. "Repeat that please Pete" Steve mummers, letting Tony play with Peter's hair in hopes of calming him more.

"'m an Adult. Can watch it" He mumbles out a little with a crack in his voice as tears still slid down his cheeks. Steve only smiles at him and rubs his back.

"I know you don't want to be babied Pete. But you're a teenager, you're fine to be scared of movies like this. Me and Buck, we can't watch movies about War because that scares us. Doesn't make us kids" Steve reasons. "We'll put something else on yeah? Can you help us choose son?" He pushes and Peter sniffles and glances up, the whole team are looking at him like their hearts had melted and he groans realising he just played right into their belief he was still basically a child. "I bet a nice docu-"

"Hey don't try tricking him into watching something boring!" Clint's voice rings. "Action!" He calls out afterwards. "He'll wanna watch Action!" He nods to him self. Peter realised what was about to happen but before he could get a word out everyone was yelling different films out.

"Action!"

"Comedy!"

"Sci-Fi!"

Peter groans and hides his head back into Tony's side who's just sat there chuckling at the scene, he feels Steve leave his side to join the argument about what to watch and felt Tony's hand comb through his hair again. "What do you want to watch Petey-pie?" He asks gently, glancing at the older male he smiles a little at the nick name.

"...Lord of the rings?" He asks gently, Tony nods and shouts over the noise.

"Friday. Play the first lord of the rings movie!" He calls, the group goes queit as the movie starts and all resume their postions on the sofa. Clint and Sam chucked noodles at each over as the movie played and by the halfway point Peter was snoring away on Tony's side.

"God Tones. He got his snoring from you all right." Steve teased lightly and Tony simply gave him the middle finger. Clint wiggled his eyebrows at the two.

"Of course you know if Tony snores~" Clint suggests and gets food chucked at him in annoyance by the two.

"Shut it bird brain, you'll wake spiderboy" Tony warns, the group chuckles as they finish the movie and most get up to go bed. Steve looks at Tony and Peter with a chuckle.

"Want me to carry him to bed?" He asks, Tony smiled lightly.

"Please. He's gonna be so embarrssed that he got carried to bed by The Captain America him self." He says chuckling. He glances at Peter and moves some curls away as Steve picks him up. Tony follows behind Steve to move the covers for Peter's bed.

"So did you get the results yet?" Steve asks, Tony glances at Steve and frowns a little before pulling the covers up to Peter's chin and kissing his head.

"Yeah." Tony says softly. "Meet Peter Benjamin Stark Parker" He says softly as the two look at the sleeping boy on the bed.

"Gonna tell him?" Steve asks, a soft smile on his lips.

"I..." He pauses "Yeah...but not yet"


	5. Court and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So May and Tony go to court.
> 
> The next part is the final but this is a series so next chapter will have a hint at what will happen next in Peter's life.

Tony looked at the test results on his screen. Eyes not moving and barely breathing as Friday had announced the DNA Test was finished. He couldn't stop looking.

_**Peter Parker - 99.9% match with Tony Stark.** _

_**Tony was a dad.** _

_**Tony was a dad to a teenager.** _

_**Tony was a dad to Spider-Man.** _

_**Holy.Shit.** _

_**Tony was possibly freaking out.** _

_**Tony was defiantly freaking out**_.

"How did I not know...." He mumbles a little, he rubs his eyes, ones that were so similar to Peter's own. Tony should of noticed the curly hair (trait in his family from his mother), Peter's weird hand jesters that match Tony's own when he's excited, his brain power alone should of been something. That's what he was telling him self, but he knew that it was a miniscule chance of him being Peter Parker's dad. It shouldn't have even been a thing. He needed to call Pepper. He needed her level head.

"Tony I swear this better be important. It's two in the morning over here" Pepper's voice rang, a thick tone of ' ** _I will murder you_** ' rang in her voice. He grinned sheepishly, he forgot she was in France. "I mean it Tony, I will kill you if you-"

"I'm a dad" Tony says jumping in before she can describe his death. He flinched at his own outburst as he glanced at Pepper's face. She stared at him blankly. "I'm a...a dad" Tony repeats gently and Pepper nods slowly.

"Yeah Tony. Adopting Peter makes you a dad." She clarifies for him, a small smile on her face and sympathy in her eyes. "Did it occur to you...are you ok? Freaking out a little that you'll have to be a dad to someone-"

"Biologically Pep" He says through her speech, he watched her face drain of colour and she gulped back what Tony assumed was a swear.

"So...Two children running around? Tony...How old are they? Are you going to be involved? Does Peter know he's a big-or younger-brother?" She starts and Tony gulps down some of his smoothie.

"Pep...Pete is my son. Biologically." He says, he sends the results from the screen to hers and watched as she read it. It was silent for what felt like hours.

Then she laughed.

She laughed and grinned at Tony and looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world but also with the knowledge that he was her idiot. "Only Tony Fucking Stark could go and try to adopt his own biological child." She shook her head and smiled a bit more at him. "God do you know how much shit I'm gonna give you Tony. I don't know about Natasha being Mother Spider, your Daddy short legs." She teased and Tony chuckled.

"Oh god, you're gonna be worse then the others." He says shaking his head. He grins "Does this make you Mother Potts? Can I start singing songs from Beauty and the beast?" He asked excitedly.

"First of all. Your singing sucks, second does that make you the beast?" She teased him, Tony just grinned.

"Only if you like hairy men" He shot back and laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Think about this. Happy's gonna cry" She warns and Tony doubles over in laughter. "I'm not joking he's gonna cry and try to run away from us. He's told me already. If a mini Stark is running around he's gonna end it all, can't deal with a second hyperactive man child" She grinned. "Now imagine telling Happy that the hyperactive teenager that he babysits regularly for you is your kid." Tony laughs more and pushes his hair back in disbelief.

"He'll have a heart attack" He states and watches her laugh along with him. After a few minutes it calms down and he smiles lightly. "Thank you for not killing me over this news" He says honestly and smiles as she nods. "

You're lucky I like you so much Mr.Stark" She says and waves, cutting the call. He sighs heavily and turns round.

"Friday. Show me Peter" He orders, a screen appears in front of him and Peter's pacing figure is seen. He chews his thumb nail lightly. "Audio on" He orders and almost jumps as he heard Peter's voice ring out, he was on the phone to some one, probably Ned.

"No Ned, I'm not going to just randomly start calling the Avengers my Aunt and Uncles." Peter complained, defiantly Ned.

Tony smirked at the idea of Peter coming home from school complaining to his ' _Aunt Tasha_ ' about how boring school was. Or running to him complaining about ' _Uncle Steve and Bucky_ ' being too hard on him in training.

"Ned. I can't just call him Dad....he'd be weirded out about it" Peter's voice broke his train of thought. ' _Dad_ ' He thought and shivered.

Oh he wants that, he wants Peter to come to him and randomly shout out stuff like ' _Dad there's a new star wars movie_ ' or ' _Dad look at this test I acced_.' or ' _Dad there's this cute girl I like what do I do?_ ' Oh he is Sooo getting him to call him dad.

"Ned. I can't just turn round to him one day and go 'dad guess what I wanna call you dad' and just boom there, it's embarrassing." He complains loudly. Tony smiles a little. He is so approving that.

"Boss, Sprangles is on his way down" Tony jumps and nods.

"Shut it down Fri" He watches the screens shut down and made his way over to the elevator in annoyance. "What's up star boy" He jokes. Steve stars at him and sighs pulling him into the elevator.

********

That was yesterday morning. That was why he wasn't about to tell Peter about him being biologically his without him asking first...or if he found the right time. But right now he was staring at his son, who was quietly munching on some of the pancakes that Bucky had made. He tore them to pieces before eating them, dipping each one individually into a pool of syrup. Something Tony did with his own pancakes. Steve was giving him ' _that look_ ' the one that screamed. ' ** _Talk to him_** '. He was so not doing that.

"Boss. Your lawyers have set a date for 3 days from now to argue about custody to Mr.Peter Parker" Tony and Peter freeze, mid-bite of their pancakes and Tony looks up.

"Court date?" He asks softly.

"Yes sir, Mrs.Parker is looking to fight for custody" Friday says matter of factly and Tony drops his fork and stands.

"Friday. Get my lawyers on the phone. Steve, you and Bucky are on keep Spider Baby occupied. Friday's got his nap schedule. Bruce is on call. _**Don't.leave.the.compound**_ " Tony gives him a pointed look and rushes out the room, already on the phone.

Peter's heart stopped and his hands shook. May was fighting to have him. She wanted him back? Yesterday she'd screamed at him, told him she never wanted him. ' _Is she just playing with me?_ ' He thinks to him self and jumps as Steve's hand's landed on his shoulders.

"Something tells me you're not very hungry" Steve mummers and watches as Peter nods. Back stiff, he watches as Steve grabs the pancakes and throws them away. Steve looks up to the ceiling, something Pete realized he did when addressing Friday. "Tell Bucky to meet me at Park 3" Steve mutters and takes Peter's shoulders in his hands again and steers him towards the elevator. Peter looks at Steve confused.

"Park? Steve, first of all I'm not 4. You're not about to push me on a pair of swings. Secondly didn't Tony say not to leave the-" Steve shoved a hand over his mouth and pretty much carried him to the elevator.

"The park is not out of the compound. Tony built one here for when we get stressed but can't go out in public" He felt Peter nod his head. "It's very relaxing." He turns Peter round in the elevator. Noting that the boy was still a little skeptical. "It does have a swing set. If you ask nicely I but Bucky'll give you a push." He teases flashing Peter a shit eating grin who just groans into his hands. Steve traces his fingers across Peter's ribs lightly making the boy squeak and wiggle away.

"Steeeeveee" Peter whines incrediously. "Stop I'm not a baby" He whines a little and smiles a bit. Steve just grins at the boy as the elevator stops and opens. Steve hears Peter gasp as he looks at the large indoor park area, complete with a small soccer field and swings (As promised.) Steve could feel the grin on his face grow as Peter floundered at the sight of everything. including the giant climbing frame that Bucky and Steve enjoyed climbing.

"Come on. Buck can get like half way befor he has to stop" He jokes, Peter runs over to the wall and immedatly starts climbing. Steve's not far behind.

****************

May Fucking Parker.

Thats who Tony is looking at. She is sat just feet away from him with a smug smile on her face. A look that reads ' ** _I've already won so why try to fight it?_** '. It's a look that Tony's going to enjoy destroying. The judge and lawyers in the room all sat around the table. Hoping to mediate this situation and make it quick.

"Mrs.Parker" Tony greats with acid dripping from his tone, the lawyers from both sides winced and May smiled. Her eyes holding a almost amused look.

"Mr.Stark." She bites back, "I want my Nephew back" She states with a slight cheer. "You understand. He's a special boy" She quips and Tony does everything not to jump over the table, He takes a deep breath and looks at her with a easy going smile and a tilted head.

"What gives you rights to Peter." He asks, eyes scanning every inch of her face. She had no remourse. She was playing with Peter, like a cat with a mouse. She knew it.

"This is my nephew we are talking about." She bites back. "He's a boy with needs. Ones I highly doubt the great Tony Stark can provide. Family first" She growls the last bit. Tony clenches his fists.

"Say his name." He says to her. Eyes boring into hers. "Say his **_fucking_** name." He repeats.

"Parkers don't listen to-" Tony interrupts her and stands up at the head of the table.

"Say his goddamn name! He's **_not_** a **_object_**!" He shouts, he's frustraited and hates that he's losing it over such a simple thing. "He's a child May. He's scared, he's petrified that he's going to get comfortable and someone is going to turn and kick him to the curb. Like you did." He growls. May smirks a little at him and tilts her head.

"He's only scared because he's not home." She says with a chuckle and looks him in the eyes. "He needs to be with his family. Something you're **_not_**." Tony took this as his time to smirk at the women in front of her. He took pleasure in watching her gulp and squirm.

"Laywers. Do your thing~" Tony sits back and watches one of his laywers stand and hold a piece of paper in her hands.

"Ma'am by the law of the state, the father of a child has a right to claim gaurdianship of his child if he feels the child is no longer being cared for in their home, Mr.Stark found Mr.Parker wondering around the streets in tears and begging for a place to stay. As the boys father-" May stands, slamming her hands on the table.

"He's not Peter's father!" She screamed. "His father was married to a woman who would not-could not cheat on her husband with some self obsorbed, flashy, STI covered-" Tony's Lawyer spoke over her.

"I assure you, Mr.Stark has zero STI's and the six DNA test that where done on both of them show that Mr.Stark is biologically Peter Parker's father" She smiles venomously at the women across the table. Tony feels proud that Pepper found such a good lawyer to be here when she couldn't. Stupid board meetings.

"That's not-Not possible" May stutters and Tony grins.

"Thats-Thats tottaly possible~" Tony chimes, copying her tone. She turns to him. "

I want Peter back with me. I want him home. He's my nephew and I don't care what some DNA test says. I raised him from 5 years old. Tony walked into his life just a year ago. He know's nothing about that boy." She states, Tony bites his tongue and interrupts his laywer.

"I don't know anything about him? I know on a nightly basis that Peter has nightmares that keep him awake for hours on end afterwards. I've sat with him until he falls asleep again. I know his all time top 2 movies to watch are Star Wars and Lord of the rings. I know he has a best friend called Ned and that the two of them in the same room are as bad as six hyper active toddlers. I know that he cried for 4 days straight after you kicked him out of your home because he was petrified that you hated him. I know that when you phoned him yesterday he had such a _**server panic attack**_ that it took two **_super_ ** soilders, a doctor and my self to just calm him down. I know that he's the sweestist, most kind hearted fifteen year old to walk this earth and that I'd of given my arm to be around him from the moment he was born. I know he's scared constantly and all he wants is someone to take him in and _**not leave him**_ , whether it's death or walking out of his life **_like you did_**. He wants to stay with me and my team because **_we are safe_**. We are home and if it means I have to buy the tower back or rebuild it then dammit **_I will because I care _** about him May. More then you could imagin because **I'm not walking out of his life** -" He finishes and pants staring into her eyes, she stares back at him and turns her head.

"Mr.Stark" Tony glances over, the judge is looking between the two. He looks sympathetic and sighed standing up from his spot at the table. "A five minute break and then we'll be back, I'll give you my choice afterwards" The two adults glared daggers at each other. May left first and Tony seconds later. He rubbed his head and pulled out his phone and clicked the first name that would pop up. Two days being away from the compound and he called every time at the same time. Peter hadn't wanted to come, the judge accepted that.

"Steve. How's he doing?" He asks as soon as the phone is picked up. A low chuckle echo's through the phone and Tony realizes it's not Steve but Bucky on the other end.

"Stevie's giving Pete a lecture on climbing walls early in the morning." Bucky's voice is cheerful and Tony holds back a chuckle. "He's been very naughty since you've left. Stevie put him in time out last night after your phone call. Broke a window and climbed the building. Think he's going stir crazy." Bucky drawls and Tony does laugh this time.

"I see, I'll be phoning back to talk to about the verdict. Tell him to stop being silly or I'll cook." He grins hearing Bucky laugh and chuckles as Bucky repeats the message. A shriek of ' _God no please no anything but that_ ' echo's through the phone and Tony smiles lightly. "I'll phone back soon" He says as he see's his lawyers indicating it was time to go back in. He quickly hung up and followed inside the meeting room.

"I've made my verdict." The judge starts when they all sit down. He's going through papers and looking at the two in front of him. "I can assure you....I thought long and hard about this choice. It's in Peter's best intrest." He looked between the two. He starts at May.

"May Parker. Your reluctance to even say the boy's name. Your disintrest in Peter's wellbeing and only argument being that your family as well as arguing with Mr.Stark and acting like this is a big game. I also reviewed the Audio clippings that I was provided and I am shocked and **_appauled_** that the words and tone used to a child." He states a glare on his face. "I agree with one of your arguments. You've been in Peter's life for a while. Raised him, but that doesn't mean you care for him." He takes a deep breath in, holding his hand up as May goes to interrupt him. "I believe the only thing you care about is the Child tax credit you get for Peter." He turns his gaze to Tony.

"Tony Stark. You were the first person to respond to Peter's plea's for help. You've cared for him, helped him. Made him feel at home in your own house hold, comforted him." He pauses a moment. "I've seen so much compasion for one person that it's honestly shocking. That along with DNA results showing that you're the boy's father and the lengths you want to go through and will go through just to ensure this teenager is happy and cared for is outstanding." He states and smiles slightly though he sighs. "Of course the variables that have to be taken into account here is the fact that not only are you a buisness man, you are an Avenger. One that could be called out and taken to another country in a matter of minutes. What's your plans for Peter if you were to meet your demise?" He asks and Tony smiles softly, understanding this question fully.

"My fiance. Pepper Potts, she likes to joke that the fast I go the faster she can steal Peter to her side and make him her evil little boy genius" He chuckles as the judge smiles fondly. "In all seriousness. Pepper Potts will soon be Pepper Stark, she will have as much right to be Peter's gaurdian - or mother - as I have rights to being his father. We talked about telling the public but all three of us agreed that should be left for when Peter reaches 18 or when he is ready. **_He's my and Pepper's top priorty even if May here gets custody, me and Pepper will still activly involve our selves in his life. Because we care and want the best for Peter_**." He finishes that last sentance staring at May the entire time. The judge makes a small noise and nods.

"I see. well I suppose that finallizes it. I would bang a gavel but my dog ate it this morning so..." He shrugs and looks at the two. "As of today Mr.Stark has full legal custody of Mr.Peter Parker. Any visits from Mrs.Parker will be made between Pepper potts and her self and must be agreed with Peter Parker before hand. That is all." The room is silent for a moment...and then shit hits the fan.

" ** _ARE YOU SERIOUS?_** " May yells. "He's a self concieted asswhole who only play's hero to up the stocks of his buisness. He doesn't care about anything or anyone and doesn't deserve a minute of peoples time....Peter deserves better." She argues and the judge levels her with a dark look.

"May Parker. Tony Stark has shown so much care and compasion for this boy, so much loyalty to get him back to normal that I'm shocked you'd think he didn't care. I belive whole heartidly the only reason you want Peter back is to hurt him, whether it's physically or mentally doesn't matter. Peter will not be returned to you and will stay in Mr.Starks care. Now get out of my room!" He says sternly and Tony smirks. He is quick to leave the room.

' ** _I can't wait to tell them_** ' Is all Tony thinks as he makes his way into the city. A large building standing above the rest with a giant ' ** _A_** ' resting on it.


	6. Revolations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News is being broke to the team and Peter. Big news is told.

Tony wondered around the tower. Everything was being put in place, each Avenger had a floor of their own. A room for guests and a room for Peter to stay in if he happened to fall asleep on their floor. Each floor was designed with the specific Avenger in mind. It was a living space, a space to sleep, eat, relax and be alone if they wanted.

Natasha's floor had a shooting range as well as a dance studio.

Steve's had a art studio and a personal gym.

Bucky had a state of the art kitchen to bake to he got diabeties.

Clint had a archery room and a gaming room with every game and consle in exsistance.

Bruce had a yoga room and a room filled with all of his faviourite tea's and new ones for him to try. Tony jokingly labeled it the 'Pot room'.

Wanda, Sam and Vision had chosen to continue to stay at the compound but a floor was made for when they stayed after a mission.

Tony and Pepper's floor...well it was every bit high tech as it was modest. He'd origanlly planned to make it big and loud to show his personailty but he'd decided against it when Pepper ~~**_forced_ **~~ reminded him that they had to make these choices together. He had a small personal lab on his floor and had made a protocal on Friday to lock down all labs after a certain time, he was determained to get back on a regular schedual and would only over write it if he despieratly needed to.

Peter? Well..Peter got his own floor of course but that was not for sleeping on. If he needed to go bed he could come down to someone's floor. Namely Tony's as that would be his main bedroom. Peter's floor was filled with games, a mini lab that Peter could enter if Bruce or Tony where with them, A climbing wall and a movie theartre. He even had a study room up there as well as a 'time out room'. Steve's idea as he had put it ' _grounding him would just mean him wandering between our floors plus grounding him for something stupid like arguing with us isn't really the best idea._ ' He chuckles at Steve's mother henning as Pepper had put it.

"Tony?" Pepper's voice rings through the room and he turns to her, she looked worried and was playing with a piece of paper in her hands. "Did we win? The laywers said you told them not to talk. Did she get him back-How are we battling that? What will he do-" Tony makes quick strides over to Pepper and kisses her. A small smile on his face as he pulls back at her shocked yet concerned face.

"We won Pep. I asked them not to say anything because I wanted to tell you personally" He smiled a bit more as she smiled and chuckles a little. Rubbing away invisable tears she chuckles. "Yeah I know Pep. Daddy short legs and mother potts have entered the building." He teased and she actually laughs.

"Ok..ok does he know? Do any of them know that we won? Actualy scratch that, have you told Peter that your biologically his dad?" She asks gently and Tony smiled a bit more at her before shaking his head.

"They don't know anything at the moment Pepper. I was kind of hoping that you, me and Peter could be here tonight to talk about it. Me, you him. A family night whilst the others get ready for a move. His stuff is mostly packed up anyways so they can bring it with them." Tony says brushing some of her hair from the side of her face. A soft smile on her face that was sure he was mirroring right back.

"You're such a sap." She deadpans and nods her head. "A family night, I can cook some food my mom taught me when I was younger. How does stir-fri sound?" She asks, Tony could see her mentally checking off the food she needed in his head and he smiled.

"Defiantly, I could hel-" He grinned at the accid glare she sent him and held up his hands. "Don't help distract the child." He agrees. "We'll tell him whilst we eat. But we will head up to the compound now to grab to Peter and tell them the good news." He says smiling and nodding to him self, a grin starting to spread more. "We'll tell Happy tomorrow but I'll drive us up." He says nodding a bit more and Pepper rests her hand on his head and chuckles.

"Keep nodding and you'll look like your bobby head on my desk" She teased and Tony grinned rolling his eyes.

"Lets go grab out Spider Baby yeah Tony?" She grinned and watched Tony chuckle and agree.

*****************

To say the team and Peter were a wreck was an understatement.

Natasha hadn't stopped tapping on her glass, even when it was empty.

Clint was moving between rooms so often that Steve had to order Friday to lock him down in the shooting range.

Bruce was down in the lab, looking at ways to turn Peter invisable to keep him.

Steve and Bucky where distracting them selves by mother-henning and preening over Peter, to the point Peter was now hiding behind Sam who had taken to playing Cup head and invited Peter to join. Which he did.

The team...were freaked out and Tony's radio silence had been worrying.

The group jumped as a loud car horn blew from out side and made the team jump a bit in surprise and rush over to the window that faced the pavement out side. There stood the man him self, Pepper Potts by his side. Tony waved a little with an arrogant smirk on his face and Pepper looked over with a soft smile. The team and Peter rushed down the stairs to get the news and Steve almost lost it. Pepper's eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying, he got worried.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asks walking towards them. Tony hand waves a little.

"She's fine. Just being over dramatic." Tony says with a shake of his head. "My driving scared her a bit apparently." He says with a chuckle.

"A bit? Oh I'm sorry who litreally drove through a hedge to get here faster because you couldn't be bothered to wait for a traffic light to change?" Pepper shoots at him and Tony just smiles impashly.

"Fight me Potts." He jokes a little, the team look between the couple as they joked playfully and Bucky flinched when Peter's worried voice cracked through the laughter.

"A...Am I going back to May?" Everyone turned to him and Steve was sure his heart stopped at the sight of tears welling in Peter's eyes. Tony was holding Peter in a hug so fast Steve wondered if he secretly had super speed.

"Oh god no Pete. We won. We won" He repeats and brushes a few tears from the boy's eyes. "We won." He said once more when Peter looked at him for confirmiation.

"Wait...you didn't think to tell us? Tony we where all worried." Bruce's voice rang out and everyone turned to Tony who smiled lightly, arms still wrapped around the crying boy who was taking this information in.

"In my defense. I didn't tell Pep until she tracked me down and made me. I wanted to tell everyone in person." He said honestly and Steve smiles gently. Clint and Sam share a look and point at Tony.

"Such a Dad!" They tease and Tony groans.

"Peter lets go. Pack your things guys, tomorrow is moving day." Pepper appeared beside the two a small duffle in her hands.

"Grabbed his essentals. If you could bring Peter's other stuff that'd be great thanks" She patted Bucky's shoulder and swipped Tony's keys from his pocket and walked to the car. "I'm driving so we should live" She teased and Tony let out an 'offended' gasp.

"I drive amazingly!" He argues and drags Peter to the car. The poor boy looked so confused at what was going on all he could do was wave to the team as he was pushed in and clipped up. The team watched the car drive off in silence. Clint broke it first.

"Holy shit I have never been so relieved in my life." He says, breathing out and leaning over. Hands on knee's he breaths deeply.

"Same here, thought he was going to leave." Sam agreed, the group nodded but Steve kept his lips tightly sealed. He'd had his doubts but knew the little bit of information Tony had discloused and refused to talk about it. "Lets pack" He orders, Sam and Clint share a look.

"I get to pack Pete's PJS!" They shout in unison and run off, Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Idiots" He mutters. "Kind hearted, man-child idiots" He smirks at Steve.

**********************

Peter was bouncing around the front room as Tony tried to get him to calm down. Pepper was almost done with food and Peter was picking up that there was more news to be told, Peter was looking overly excited about something and Tony could only splutter when Peter turned to Tony with a pointed finger and a grin.

"You're gonna tell me that Pepper's pregnant or something right?" He demands and Tony almost dies from that. A shake of his head and Peter thinks quietly. "Then what is it?" Tony just smiles and shrugs.

"I think you're just over reading everything Peter we just want your first meal as our son to be with me and Pep." He says and groans as Peter shakes his head.

"No way. You never call me Peter unless I've done something really stupid, I'm having a panic or anixety attack or when I've had a nightmare. I'm sure its not the last few and I'm pretty sure I've done nothing wrong lately so what is it-" Pepper's voice rang out through the room.

"Sit your butts down or you're not getting any of this" She teased as she came out with two plates in her hands. Tony sticks his tongue out and sits at the kitchen isle. Peter copies.

It took ten minutes of eating before Pepper and Tony put their forks down. Peter immediatly stopped and looked at the two. Pepper took Tony's hand and Tony rubbed his thumb over the top of it.

"Now Peter." Pepper starts, looking at him lovingly. "We love you so much Peter. It's like we've had you our whole lives." She looks to Tony.

"We couldn't imagine not having you in our lives Pete. It's like...Like the world would end if I didn't have you here with me." Tony continues, looking as Peter watches the two. "We hope you feel the same way, even after we tell you this news because if I could I would of been there from the start." Peter looked confused and tilted his head, a look of happiness and admiration in his eyes.

Tony felt his throat close over. ' ** _Will he look at my like that after I tell him?'_** He asks him self, hand tightening on Peppers as he took a deep breath.

"I'm your dad." He starts and holds his free hand to hush Peter. "I'm biologically your dad. 99.9% of you is me. You're a Stark." He looks at Peter the whole time, not breaking eye contact as he processes this information. Peter nodded, a blank mask on his face and Peter took a deep breath and looked at his plate. Tony's hand tightened on Pepper's and Peppers on his.

"Tony" He starts and Tony's heart breaks at the sound of tears that are so clearly in his voice, he looked up at Tony and he felt his heart stop as tears fell down his face "Has anyone ever told you.." He pauses and Tony is pretty sure he is dead when a grin breaks across Peter's face.

"You're such a dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the next bit is litreally a small preview for the next story involving these two. Have fun~


	7. Preview - Oh Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview Preview Preview!

A week after this revalation Peter's fighting with the team. A mad scientist is running around the city causing havock and Peter's pretty sure he can stop him. That is until a flash of light and a echoing scream from Tony and a pile of clothes laid on the ground, a small lump moving under them. Peter's day just went from bad to worse.


End file.
